1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, which layouts one or more images and outputs, and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image layout apparatus, which automatically arranges images, processing is performed by the apparatus to adjust the image size to an appropriate size to fit in the layout (Patent Laid No. JP 2006-24183).
However, in case the apparatus automatically adjusts the image to fit to an appropriate size, there are possibilities deteriorations in the image quality depending on the number of pixels of the image and/or contents of the image may occur.
For example, when the apparatus changes an image with smaller number of pixels to a larger size, there is a possibility the image quality deterioration to become conspicuous.
However, depending on the type of image, there are cases deterioration in the image quality is difficult to recognize visually on a display apparatus such as a display.
There are cases deterioration in the image quality is first recognized on a printed object printed by a printing apparatus such as a printer.
Therefore, there are problems for the user to have to repeat processing in order to prevent deterioration in the image quality on the image or selecting image on the object of layout again, after recognizing results displayed on the display or printed results.